


Beloved door

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Dear Door (Webcomic), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crucifixion as torture, Demon AU, Demon Francis Dollarhide, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Enemies to lovers in a second, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fuck At First Sight, Graphic Violence, Hanni has a big dick, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is a little shit, Happy Ending, He takes Abigail form when in a good mood, He takes Oscar Isaac form when in a bad mood, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Naughty Hannibal, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Police Officer Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Shapeshifter Satan, Size Difference, Supernatural Elements, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease, sassy hannibal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Basado en el manga koreano Dear Door por Pluto.*Disclaimer: este es un trabajo de ficcion. No gano nada con esto exepto la satisfaccion de compartir mi amor por Hannigram y por bl comics.La vida del oficial de policia Will Graham dará un giro espectacular al conocer al demonio Hannibal. Comenzará un relación de codependencia en la que trabajarán juntos para resolver una serie de casos. Will es la "puerta" que necesita Hannibal y Hannibal es el unico que sabe sobre la conexión de los asesinatos con una pandilla satánica.Gracias @ nye_nna por ayudarme a darle forma a este AU 😉
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Francis Dolarhyde/Bilbo Baggins, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

  
El sudor corría por su cuello y bajaba hasta tocar el cuello alto de su uniforme. Sus rizos saltaban con cada zancada que daba. Corría lo más rápido que podía y saltaba evitando obstáculos en su camino. Basura y desperdicios que cubrían la calle solitaria del miserable suburbio.

Sus piernas lo habían llevado a alcanzar, mucho más rápido que su colega Bryan, al desgraciado pandillero. No por nada era el corredor más rápido de entre sus colegas policías.

-Alto!... deténgase!..

El sujeto entró en un edificio abandonado. Will no podía esperar a que Bryan lo alcanzara. Debía entrar y arrestarlo. Era su única oportunidad de interrogar a un testigo clave del caso.

Una serie de asesinatos rituales habían tenido lugar en las últimas 3 semanas. No había relacion entre las víctimas, algo que pudiera vincularlas o q pudiese denotar una característica que los hiciese blanco del asesino o asesinos rituales. El jefe del departamento, Jack Crawford, les había dado una conferencia privada donde se aseguraba que las muertes eran el trabajo de una pandilla callejera muy violenta.

Los miembros de la pandilla eran fácilmente identificados por que tenían los cuerpos absolutamente cubiertos de tatuajes. Lo que los diferenciaba de las maras salvadoreñas era un solo tatuaje ritual en sus frentes. Tenía la forma de una brújula apuntando hacia el norte en trazos irregulares de tinta.

Las víctimas siempre eran encontradas en sus hogares. Eran de variadas nacionalidades, edades y profesiones. Podía tratarse de un ejecutivo rico en su penthhouse hasta de una madre y su pequeño en los suburbios pobres. Lo unico que los identificaba como víctimas de la banda era el tatuaje.

El mismo tatuaje que los asesinos portaban en sus frentes. La ubicación del tatuaje en los cadáveres variaba. Podía estar en un costado o en un pie. Al final todos morían de hemorragia interna.

El jefe de la estación creía que podía tratarse de un tipo de droga. Al final nada era robado de las posesiones de las víctimas. Por eso se creía que eran sacrificios rituales.

La puerta del edificio se sacudió golpeando la pared al entrar Will detrás del sujeto.

Se detuvo.

Estaba en medio de un antiguo garaje mecánico en desuso. Había partes de autos y un par de esqueletos de vehículos en una esquina. Había telarañas y charcos de agua. La lluvia se había filtrado por los muchos agujeros en el techo. Todo estaba en silencio. Oscuridad casi total solo interrumpida por la luz de luna, que se filtraba por las grietas en techo y ventanas tapadas con tablas.

Escuchó un sonido metálico en una esquina y camino hacia allí con su arma en la mano. El sujeto podía estar tratando de huir por algún agujero.

Se acercó a los esqueletos de autos lentamente. Su arma empuña y lista.

  
-AHHH!...

  
Un tubo de metal golpeó su antebrazo con gran velocidad. El arma cayó al suelo. 

Will abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso en posición de lucha frente al sujeto, quien ahora estaba frente a él... pero otro tubo lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Sangre goteaba por su párpado mientras trataba de incorporarse de lado. Su visión se volvía borrosa.

Una carcajada llenó el espacio.

El pandillero estaba de pie frente a él. El tubo en su hombro. Will parpadeó.

  
El tubo bajó rápidamente hacia su cara.

Dolor intenso..

Oscuridad...

Varios minutos después, Will despertó tosiendo. Se tocó la cabeza y su mano se cubrió de sangre. Tosió aún más.

La habitación estaba envuelta en llamas. El joven oficial se asustó y se puso de píe rápidamente.

Estaba rodeado de flamas por todos lados. Puso su manga sobre su naríz y tosió con fuerza. 

Se estaba mareando.

-Tengo que salir de aquí...que demon...

Las flamas iluminaban las paredes del taller. Cada parte estaba cubierta de la misma imagen repetida en varios tamaños en tinta con sangre...la brújula..

Hasta en el suelo había símbolos en sangre. 

Le empezó a doler la cabeza y su tos se volvía más jadeante..como si fuese un ataque de asma.. se estaba ahogando.

Camino varios pasos hacia un lado, pero una tabla del techo cayó en llamas y se destrozo contra el suelo frente a él. Will retrocedió.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas..sus pulmones le ardían...sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.. no podía respirar...no podía ver...  
Susurró...

-No quiero..morir...

Se desmayó...

  
*  
Will sintió que era alzado a las alturas. Abrió los ojos. O su mente le jugaba bromas justo antes de morir o ya había muerto. Cerro sus ojos..estaba muy debíl...solo quería dormir...

Del la oscuridad que lo cubrió un momento brotó lentamente una figura que absorbió las sombras por unos segundos.

Era muy alto. Un especie de cuerno brotaba de su frente. Tenía una especie de agujeros a lo largo del cuerno que se fundía con el cráneo. Su cabello era completamente gris. Sus orejas puntiagudas.

Sus ojos eran de un rojo inquietante. Aunque su rostro y la mayoria de su cuerpo parecían humano, sus dientes eran filas de afilados colmillos muy blancos. 

Una mancha gruesa como brochazo con forma de cruz blanca cruzaba su piel desde su cuello hasta su vientre bajo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas apenas, por lo que parecía tiras de latex negro que apenas cubrían aquí y alla los muslos pero al llegar a las pantorrillas terminaban cubriendo en su totalidad las patas. 

Patas que iniciaban desde la rodilla. Patas de cabra que terminaban en cazcos grandes y negros. Una cola inmensa y larga empezaba en su espalda baja. El color era igual al de su piel algo morena hasta llegara a donde se angostaba y surgía un color negro. Era muy larga, tal vez 3 metros y terminaba en una punta redondeada.

Pero lo más impresionante era la envergardura de sus dobles alas de murciélago. Dos pares de alas negras.

La criatura sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y una larga lengua. Igual a la humana, pero el doble de larga. Se lamió los labios al ver al ser humano en el suelo. 

Estaba apunto de morir..

No podía permitir que muriera su "puerta"....

Se inclinó sobre él. Pudo sus brazos bajo las axilas del hombre y lo levantó hasta su impresionante altura y besó sus labios.

Will aspiró aire profundamente. La criatura dejó de besarlo. Will empezó a toser. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Un monstruo lo tenía en sus brazos y lo bajaba lentamente al suelo. El joven se apoyo sobre sus codos para seguir viendo a la imponente criatura.

El monstruo lo miró por unos segundos, luego alzo sus alas negras. Al batir de las cuatro alas, las llamas desaparecieron. Voló y atravesó el techo del edificio dejando a un atónito Will sobre el suelo del lugar.

Will lo observó hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Miró a su alrededor.

Las paredes estaban negras, pero en algunos lugares se podía apreciar los símbolos de la banda criminal. A la distancia vió dos cuerpos chamuscados. Sus propios zapatos tenían las suelas algo derretidas, pero en perspectiva, él era lo unico intacto en el lugar.

-WILL!..Oh Dios...WILL!..

Bryan entraba por el hueco de la puerta del taller y corría hacia él. Will aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido.

La razón decía que debía haber muerto de asfixia. Pero lo que vio no tenía lógica.

Su colega se arrodilló junto a él y lo revisó por todos lados, tocando frenéticamente sus ropas para ver si estaban quemadas. Estaban intactas.

-Maldición! WILL...me quieres matar de un infarto...como demonios se apagó el fuego tan rápido?... Vi humo a la distancia y corrí hacia aca...pero no hay nada ...

Bryan se detuvo y empezó a sollozar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó contra su cuerpo a Will. Lo apretaba con fuerza. Su voz entrecortada hizo sentir a Will culpa por haber sido tan descuidado y no pensar antes de actuar.

Las manos de Will se posaron en sus brazos.

-Lo...lo siento...  
-Cállate la boca...Graham..

Dijo con voz entrecortada su colega...su amigo desde la secundaria..

Will suspiró y lo abrazó también. Bryan lo soltó y puso sus manos en el rostro del joven. Le dijo con vos fuerte.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así!..la próxima vez esperas refuerzos o me las vas a pagar, oíste?..

Will sonrió y asintió..

-Ok...ahora.. vámonos de aquí..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Aqui empieza el non con..ponganle mente a las tags y cuidense ...

Will estaba en el sofá de su pequeño apartamento. Vestía una camiseta negra algo floja y unos shorts blancos que usaba para dormir, le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Miraba a la distancia. A través de su ventana pared podia ver la ciudad de noche. Su departamento estaba en el séptimo piso. Las luces estaban apagadas. Una manta descansaba en el espaldar del sofá y una almohada estaba debajo de su cabeza.

No había podido dormir bien desde la noche del incendio. Le dieron dos días de descanso. Bryan había cuidado de él el primer día. Aunque Will estaba ileso, su amigo había limpiado y cocinado y lo había despachado hacia el baño para que se duchara. Habían cenado y visto películas juntos en el sofá.

Al despedirse Bryan lo había visto con ternura. Wil pensaba q nunca lo había visto sonrojarse. Le inquietaba.

  
Era el segundo día de descanso. Will suspiró. Estaba aburrido y no quería ver tv. Por eso el lugar estaba en penumbra. Debía descansar . Al día siguiente tendría que reportarse a la estación a trabajar. Cerro los ojos unos segundos.

  
Recordó los ojos rojizos de pupila vertical. Pestañas y cejas blancas y labios generosos. La naríz de realeza. Cuerpo musculoso y atlético. Muy muy alto..

Will gruñó y se pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces rápido y después se frotó la cara. De donde demonios salían esos pensamientos. Suspiró y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Se sonrojó.

Estaba duro...

Que vergüenza. Excitarse por una imágen que conjuró su mente en lo que creyó serían sus últimos momentos de vida. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada se desvió hasta la puerta. En la repisa cercana a ésta, estaba un retrato de Molly y él...antes de que ella muriera..

La puerta de cristal del balcón se deslizó ruidosamente con un "BAM". El viento entró al departamento.

Will miraba con ojos de terror como una enorme sombra se acercaba a él lentamente. 

La luz de luna dejó ver partes del intruso.

Patas de cabra. Piel trigueña. Ojos rojos de pupila vertical. Una gran cola. Cabello blanco grisáceo.

  
Will empezo a temblar.

  
-Debo ...entrar..en tí..humano..

  
Una voz gutural, con un leve acento, le habló...le heló los huesos. Sus cuerpo estaba enllavado. Miraba a los ojos rojizos que se acercaban aún más a él.

Will entró en acción...

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, usando sus piernas, el pecho de la bestia y se giró para tratar de huir. El monstruo lo tomó de un tobillo y lo levantó como si nada en el aire. 

Will empezó a patear el aire tratando de darle un golpe al monstruo para que lo soltara.

La bestia rió. Y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Will cayó de espaldas en la alfombra. 

-ahhh.. que demonios!...

-Exactamente...

Will aspiró aire por el susto y se quedó quieto cuando la criatura se avalanzó sobre él. Era mucho más grande y lo tenía inmovilizado.

Había tomado sus muñecas y lo tenía con las manos sobre su cabeza. El resto de su cuerpo estaba aprisionado bajo el peso del monstruo.

-ahhh..mmm ... SUÉLTAME!

Gritó Will asustado. Se movía tratando de liberarse cuando vió una línea de sangre negra caer por la ceja del monstruo. Estaba sangrando. Una parte de su cabello blanco estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser sangre negra.

-Calma humano...o entro a la fuerza..y eso va a dolerte mucho...o te relajas y me dejas entrar...  
-Uhhh?...  
-Así me gusta...

Sonrió coqueto el monstruo. Luego capturó su boca en un beso apasionado. Will no podía moverse. Estaba inmovilizado. No sabia si del miedo o por lo ilógico de la situación. En todo caso el monstruo seguia besándolo mientras su garra bajó sus pantalones hasta la rodilla.

La enorme mano tomó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo. Will jadeó por la sensación. Era como si estuviera bajo un hechizo o algo que no lo dejaba moverse. 

Su cabeza tocó el suelo lentamente y todo su cuerpo se relajó mientras seguía jadeando suavemente.

-mmmm...en esta forma podría matarte...bueno...

La bestia se irguió , dijo lo último alegremente y se transformó ante los ojos entrecerrados de su víctima.

Ahora tenía un cuerpo humano, aunque seguía siendo alto y aún tenía las orejas puntiagudas como de elfo.. así como sus colmillos afilados.

-Relájate humano..prometo no ser muy brusco...

Will solo lo observaba sin poder moverse. El monstruo descendió sobre su cuerpo y tomo su miembro en su peligrosa boca. Will no dejaba de pensar en sus colmillos afilados..a pesar del miedo su cuerpo reaccionaba al estímulo...

La cabeza del monstruo subía y bajaba mientras le daba sexo oral. Will gemía débilmente.

Entónces una luz empezó a brillar levemente en su costado derecho. La bestia se detuvo y levantó la mirada. Soltó el miembro en su boca y dijo..

-mmm..aun no es suficiente..

Levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. Ahora estaban húmedos con una substancia traslúcida.

La respiración de Will empezó a acelerarse. Acaso iba a penetrárlo?... 

Will entró en pánico.

No podía moverse y ese monstruo iba a introducir sus dedos en él? . Lo atravesaría para tomar lo que brillaba dentro de él?. Lo que habíaa bajo sus costillas?..acaso iba a morir así?..

Will gimió y la luz empezó a menguar.

-Shhh... no tengas miedo...bello y valiente humano..

Dijo con dulzura el monstruo, antes de darle un beso en los labios. Sonrió con sus afilados dientes. Luego bajó y tomó en su boca una de las tetillas de Will. El joven empezó a sentir un poco de placer y cerró los ojos. El monstruo succionaba y lamía con cuidado su tetilla y cuando terminó, dejando inflamada el bulbo, pasó al otro para darle el mismo trato. 

Will abrió los ojos al sentir un digito acariciar su entrada. Jadeaba de placer ...y de miedo.

Un dedo empezó a penetrárlo lentamente. Parecía que su interior también estaba húmedo. Entraba fácilmente y salía masajeando el aro. Will gimió. El monstruo aún no soltaba su pecho. Acaso era una especie de incubus?... moriría al llegar al clímax?... Empezó a gemir más..

La luz volvió y se hizo más brillante..tanto que parecía una pequeña linterna bajo las costillas de Will. 

El monstruo introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a rozar deliciosamente la próstata del joven oficial, quien lo miraba atentamente. Gotas de sudor bajaban por la sien del joven. El demonio capturó su boca en un beso frenético . Invadiendo..tomando para sí sus gemidos y acariciando su lengua con la inhumana lengua suya.

Cuando Will estaba muy cerca de terminar. Los dedos de la bestia rozaron por última vez su próstata y Will gimió , terminando sobre su estómago largamente. El monstruo dejo de besarlo y susurró.

-Eso es... así...

La luz se hizo más intensa y el demonio entró por el tatuaje brillante de brújula en el costado de Will. El cuerpo del joven se arqueó del suelo y gritó.

-AHHHHH!...

  
Todo quedo en silencio...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # amada puerta en lituano

-Te sientes mejor?

Preguntó Brian, mientras salían juntos de la reunión. Más asesinatos seguían ocurriendo. Todos los cuerpos tenían el mismo tatuaje. 

Will Pensaba en ese momento que quizás tenían relación con la venida del demonio a la tierra. Tal vez no fuese el único que habría arribado. Lo que le extrañaba era que a pesar de tener el mismo tatuaje brillante cuando el demonio entró a su cuerpo, él aún estaba vivo. Tal vez si volviese a verlo podría darle la información necesaria. Debía negociar.

-Will?...

-Mm?

Contestó distraído el oficial, al sentir en su hombro la mano de su compañero de patrulla. Brian sonrió.

-Vamos a almorzar. La reunión duro más tiempo de lo que mi estómago puede soportar. Yo invito.

Brian puso su brazo rodeando los hombros de Will. Le gustaba sentir su aroma y tenerlo cerca. Saber que estaba sano y salvo después de que casi muere en el incendio... Después de que casi lo pierde. Sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer los pensamientos negativos.

  
*

  
Will se duchaba después de un largo día de trabajo. Dejó que el chorro cayera sobre su cabeza y suspiró cerrando los ojos. No había dormido bien la noche anterior. Tuvo pesadillas con el demonio de ojos rojos. 

Después de tantas horas había empezado a creer que había sido un episodio producto del estrés. Las imágenes eran borrosas, pero aún así había despertado varias veces sudando y con su miembro medio duro.

Gruño molesto. Tomó el shampoo y empezó a lavarse el cabello.

Despues ducharse se sintió más relajado. Tomó la toalla y se dirigió a su cama, secándose. Cuando le faltaban unos cuantos pasos tuvo una sensación muy extraña. Como si algo quisiera salir de dentro de su cuerpo.. más bien como si energía quisiera salir.

Recordó cuando se electrocutó a los 6 años. Había metido el dedo en el tomacorriente. Esto era cien veces eso, pero en sus tripas. Gritó y su cuerpo se curvó hacia delante haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Vió mucha luz y luego quedo respirando agitadamente mientras el sudor bajaba por su sien.

Su visión estaba un poco borrosa, pero pudo ver que el demonio se agachaba para preguntarle algo.

-Estás bien, humano?.

-Ugggghhh....

-Mmm tomaré eso como un sí..

Contestó el demonio, mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Will y bajo sus rodillas para poder alzarlo en sus brazos. Will aún estaba mareado, pero tuvo la fuerza para golpearlo en el pecho con su puño.

-SUELTAME ! BÁJAME, BESTIA!

-Ok...

Dijo el demonio y lo arrojó sin ceremonia sobre la cama.

-Ufff..que...oye! Que te pasa!?

-Dijiste que te bajara...eso hice...

El demonio levanto una ceja. 

Will se puso en cuclillas sobre la cama para gatear y tomar su ropa. La sonrisa del demonio dejó entrever sus colmillos.

Se avalanzó sobre Will atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama. La cara de Will se hundió en el colchón y soltó un gemido de sorpresa. 

-QUE?! ESPera... espera!...detente...

La mente de Will conjuró la única pregunta que podría hacer para al monstruo se detuviese, durante los pocos segundos en que las enormes manos acariciaban sus flancos y glúteos.

-Cual...Cual es tu .. nombre?..

El monstruo se detuvo y le dió un beso en la nuca. Suspiró en su oído algunos sonidos muy extraños que parecían sonar como "Cain".

-.... pero puedes llamarme..Hannibal... fue una de mis más importantes puertas...humano.

Dijo el ser mientras acariciaba la mejilla del joven oficial.

-Ummm....Will...mi nombre es Will Graham...

-Un placer.. joven...Will...

Dijo el demonio mientras besaba la nuca del joven en cada pausa. El costado de Will empezó a brillar al tiempo que el mismo empezo a jadear.

-Mmmmm...tengo ganas de probarte...

Los ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par.

-Queee?...ahhh...

El peso sobre él desapareció y Will gritó un poco cuando el demonio lo giró rápidamente asustándolo. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos. Will aún jadeando, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y cuello. Hannibal lo miraba con deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

No dijo nada, solo descendió sobre él y lo besó. Succionaba el labio inferior del oficial y éste gimió permitiéndole entrar a la larga lengua del demonio. 

Will se estaba exitando mucho. Era un asalto a sus sentidos. El bastardo besaba como nadie. Tal vez era por su lengua sobrehumana. O por la chispa de nervios que se le despertaban cuando la punta de sus colmillos rozaba sus labios. Y hacía mucho que Will no tenía intimidad con nadie..que nadie lo tocaba de esa manera...como si idolatrara con sus manos, que terminaban en uñas muy afiladas, cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Gimió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los dedos del demonio acariciaban dibujando circulos alrededor de su entrada. Will sintió pánico por un momento y susurró contra los labios del otro.

-Sé gentil...yo nunca..

Hannibal sonrió complacido. Sus garras acariciaron suavemente los rizos que cubrían la oreja derecha del joven. Besó brevemente sus labios.

La respiración de Will se detuvo por un par de segundos al sentir el miembro de Hannibal penetrárlo muy lentamente sin detenerse. El demonio le besó la frente. Will pudo volver a respirar. No le dolía. Era un poco incómodo por el grosor, pero no dolía. 

Will no supo por qué hasta que todo el miembro estuvo dentro de él. Se sentía! incomodamente lleno.

-Listo, mylimosios durys?..#

Will abrió apenas los ojos ante la pregunta y en una voz muy baja contestó.

-siiii... que es ?..ahhhh...

Su pregunta fue interrumpida por el movimiento del enorme miembro saliendo despacio de su cuerpo para luego penetrárlo nuevamente. Lubricante brotaba naturalmente de su entrada humedeciendo el miembro que lo penetraba.

El monstruo lo penetraba una y otra vez en lentas y largas sucesiones. El cuerpo del joven humano temblaba de placer. Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas sobre la almohada, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Will.

Nunca antes había tenido relaciones con alguien...de esta manera..tan suave..sin prisa..no era sexo...estaban haciendo el amor... Will se rindió a las sensaciones. 

Con sus ojos cerrados, el cabello completamente despeinado, perlas de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y liberando gemidos en cada embestida, Will llegó al clímax arqueando su cuerpo y se desmayó.

Una luz muy brillante surgió de su costado. El tatuaje brillaba, pero el demonio no entró en su cuerpo. Siguió penetrándo el delicioso cuerpo hasta que la luz desapareció y éste llego al clímax , llenando con su semilla el interior húmedo y sedoso del muchacho.

Cuando su miembro se deslizo del cuerpo del joven dormido, Hannibal depósito un beso en los labios entreabiertos de éste y se levantó para ir a buscar toallas húmedas para limpiarlos a ambos.

Habiendo limpiado al joven y a sí mismo, cubrió a ambos con las cobijas. Movió a Will de modo que su cabeza descansara en su pecho y cerró los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

  
La brisa nocturna entraba por la puerta abierta del balcón. Las cortinas blancas y tenues se movían suavemente. Sus ojos azul cielo miraban hacia el vecindario aún dormido. Yacía sentado en el suelo del balcón, completamente desnudo. 

Tocó brevemente con la yema de sus dedos la cicatriz en su labio. Recordatorio que no quiso borrar de su tiempo donde en éstas noches, aparte del sexo, los sentimientos otrora extraños y ajenos envolvían su corazon cálidamente. Tenía el poder de borrar la cicatriz, pero no quiso. Era un recuerdo de que alguna vez había querido a alguien. Paso la mano por su frente y luego por su cabello corto. Suspiró.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Cómo era?...  
-Quién?..

Ojos azules encontraron ojos marrones. La mujer de tez oscura habló con gebtileza mientras sonreía con curiosidad.

-Soy ciega...no sorda..Por quien suspiras...como era?...

El demonio sonrió. Reba era más inteligente que la mayoria de los humanos...y solo se conocian por un par de días. Cuando salio de su cuerpo hacia el mundo mortal se había sorprendido un poco por la filosa boca y poco común humor de la mujer. Estar en su compañia era muy agradable.

Miró nuevamente hacia la noche estrellada de los suburbios.

-Era muy joven.. Aún estaba en secundaria. Sus ojos eran como el bosque..verdes, azules y amarillos ,..como lod colores de otoño. Sus cabellos eran rojizos como el sol al atardecer...era inocente, gracioso, le gustaba hornear y cocinar...era su pasión...y soñaba con viajar . Tanto que leía y escribía sobre lugares a los que nunca había ido...viajamos juntos a muchos lugares... hasta que...

-Está vivo?...  
-Sí...cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto en el que ibamos ambos...el.me culpó..pero yo solo podía salvarlo a él...

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-La cicatriz..es mi único recuerdo... el no quiso verme más...dijo que me odiaba...era solo un adolescente... Pero...aun así respete sus deseos...

-Hace cuanto pasó eso?..  
-Casi dos décadas...  
-Mmmm... cuál es su nombre?...  
-Bilbo...Bilbo Baggings...

Susurró al viento el demonio...el silencio volvió a la habitación por varios minutos. Reba sonrió y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. 

El mundo era realmente pequeño en verdad...

  
*

  
El angel tomaba aún otro pastelillo del plato. Habían estado disfrutando de té y ricos postres durante una hora ya. Hablando del pasado y del presente.

Crowley estaba visiblemente fastidiado por algo. Aziraphale estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de su último trabajo. No se habían visto por unos días, ya que el demonio debió volver al infierno para reportarse ante su jefe.

La inteligencia secreta del cielo sabia al menos eso. Aunque no sabían la naturaleza de la misión.

Antes de tomar un sorbo del té que tenia en sus manos, el angel preguntó.

-Te ves visiblemente estresado...algo que desees compartir?..soy bueno escuchando.

Dijo el angel levantando las cejas. Crowley sonrió. El pobre angel no era nada sutíl. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia el techo.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, angel..

Crowley sintió los delicados dedos del angel acariciar sus nudillos. Levantó la cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos. Aziraphale se veía adorablemente comestible sonrojado. El demonio levantó la mano del angel y besó los nudillos de éste.

-Pero si en verdad quieres ayudar...puedes pasar por mi departamento ésta noche...

Contestó coqueto el demonio.

-Oh..bueno...es que yo...

Tartamudeó el angel mientras apartaba la vista del rostro de Crowley. Afuera florecían inexplicablemente los árboles ,que no eran de flores, en la calle frente al restaurante. El angel continuó.

-La verdad..es que ésta noche no puedo... estaré de niñera...oops.

Crowley frunció el ceño. Bajó las manos de ambos y las apoyo en la mesa sin soltar la del angel. Aziraphale se tapaba la boca con la mano libre. Había hablado de más.

En otra mesa del local comían juntos Jimmy y Brian. Era su día libre. Brian estaba un poco molesto de que no hubiese coincidido con Will. Pero al menos pasaría un buen rato con Jimmy, que era bastante gracioso y compartía su extraño humor.

-Jimmy...crees que soy atractivo?...

El pobre oficial escupió su té en el plato de galletas. 

-Ahhh hombre, ten más cuidado. Casi me bañas de té!.

Dijo Brian molesto, limpiándose un poco de té del antebrazo. Suerte que tenía la costumbre de subirse las mangas o su camisa estaría manchada de té.

Jimmy lo miró con ojos de siervo atrapado, estupefacto ante las luces de un auto. Se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta y luego trató de limpiar el brazo de Brian.

-Lo..lo siento...a que viene la pregunta?...hehe..

Brian apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos y puso el codo sobre la mesa. Miraba hacia una de las mesas distraído.

\- Por nada...pensaba si había perdido....mi toqu..

-Creo... que eres muy atractivo...y sexy también...

Dijo Jimmy mirando hacia la misma mesa. Se empezaba a ver un leve rubor encima de su nariz y mejillas.

Brian suspiró.

-Gracias, hombre...ammm no mires tanto a esa mesa..

Jimmy dejó de ver a la pareja de la mesa y lo miró fijo un poco sorprendido. Tal vez Brian había detectado a algún sospechoso buscado?.

Brian se rascó la cabeza alborotando su cabello un poco con ambas manos, mientras volvía a ver a su colega.

-Creo que son cosplayers... si los miras mucho puede que se nos acerquen ...a ver si queremos alguna foto.... 

*

  
La mente de Will apenas despertaba mientras caminaba distraído hacia la cocina rascándose las nalgas. Había dormido hasta medio día. Merecido sueño después de pasar la noche patrullando.

Solo lamentaba el tener que volver esa noche a patrullar solo, ya que era el día libre de Brian. Al menos le habían dejado regresar a casa a descansar después de ver la cara de mierda que tenía por el desvelo.

Tenía sus beneficios gritarle a Crawford de vez en cuando, que si no descansabas ibas a estrellar la patrulla al quedarte dormido.

El hombre parecía que no dormía y quería que los demás en el departamento pasaran de corrido 48 horas sin ir a casa. La presión sobre la resolución de los homicidios rituales pesaba sobre los hombros del robusto hombre y en cambio les exigía el máximo a sus subalternos.

Will entró a la cocina y vio sentado al demonio completamente desnudo preparando una c3na de lujo ante la mirada atónita del joven oficial. Quién susurró su sorpresa.

-Que demon...PONTE ROPA, PERVERTIDO!... QUIÉN MIERDAS COCINA DESNUDO??!.

Will tomó un delantal y se lo colocó sobre el cuello al demonio, pero era tan alto que apenas le cubria el sexo. Will estaba más rojo que un tomate humano.

Hannibal mostró los colmillos. Podía oler la erección de Will.

Objetivo secundario de misión cena: alcanzado...doble check.😎 

-Dios...por que me pasa esto a mí?..

Hannibal se molesto un poco y caminó hacia la mesa con los platos de ambos.

-No menciones al de arriba tan temprano en la mañana...rayos.

-Lo haré cada vez que tengamos sexo si no te callas!.

El demonio hizo puchero, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo significaba que Will estaba dispuesto a tener más sexo con él. Procedió a distraerlo con la descripción de la comida mientras se levantaba para retirar del horno el acompañamiento.

-Pasta carbonara y...pan de ajo tradicional...bon apetit..

Will se sorprendió un poco y tomó un bocado de la pasta. Soltó un gemido de placer. Hannibal estaba complacido cuando volvio a sentarse a la mesa.

-No sabía que los demonios supieran cocinar... está delicioso..gracias.  
-De nada... qué?...no has oido de Gordon Ramsey?...hehe..

-Podrías ponerte un poco de ropa al menos?!...

Dijo secamente Will, mientras miraba su comida. El demonio chasqueó los dedos y se materializaron ropas en su cuerpo.

Una camisa con imágenes de perritos salchicha y un par de jeans.

Will lo miró con desdén y levantó una ceja.

-Pareces un matón...

Hannibal sonrió y chasqueó los dedos nuevamente. Ésta vez vestía una traje de tres piezas con patrones bastante atrevidos. Will se sonrojó un poco. El demonio mostró los colmillos y chasqueó sus dedos haciendo desaparecer la chaqueta. Sus mangas recogidas hasta sus antebrazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estas aquí por good omens...este es tu capítulo 😋
> 
> *Me encanta el flan de caramelo*

Los pasos de Reba apenas sonaban en el piso alfombrado de la enorme biblioteca. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de estantes del inmenso edificio.

Se detuvo de pronto y sus dedos empezaron a explorar las espinas de los libros frente a ella. Recorriendo con las puntas de sus dedos los títulos en braille. No buscó mucho y tomó un libro. Luego caminó de regreso hacia donde estaría el escritorio del encargado.

Mientras se acercaba, sus oidos finos escucharon que el encargado pasaba la página del libro que leía mientras tomaba el té. Un delicioso aroma de Earl Grey los rodeaba.

-Hola, Reba, encontraste lo que buscabas?..

Sonrió el joven, mientras Reba depositaba el libro ante él. Mientras el joven registraba el préstamo y le entregaba el libro en una bolsa de papel reciclado, Reba le contestó amablemente.

-Gracias. Bilbo?..me gustaría invitarte a cenar en casa. Tienes libre alguno de estos días...  
-Oh...yo..amm..me halagas Reba..pero..sabes . Soy gay...

Lo último lo dijo susurrando y un rubor empezaba a subir por sus mejillas. Reba rió un poco.

-Lo sé...eres agradable y además...hare Shepard pie...

Al joven se le iluminaron los ojos. 

-Oh..en ese caso...digo..encantado Reba. Te parece el viernes a la noche?..  
-Perfecto...

Sonrio conplacida la mujer y sus holluelos se evidenciaron.

  
*

  
-Ahhh....Crowley...mmmngg...

El angel gemía. Permanecía bocabajo en la cama. Las manos del demonio recorrían sus costillas mientras penetraba el húmedo pasaje una y otra vez lentamente torturando al angel en sus brazos.

Se suponía que debía estar vigilando (mas bien haciendo de nana) a un demonio de alto rango. En vez de eso estaba con su angel...desde hacia unas tres horas..en la cama, que ambos habían comprado para tal propósito. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo había llevado al extasis en sus brazos.

Lo único que le incomodaba un poco era el hecho de que su piel quedaba cubierta de una leve escarcha multicolor apenas visible para los humanos, pero para demonios y angeles era como una señal de neón. Al menos casi nadie sabia su origen, exceptuando el gran jefesote, que le había hecho un guiño al comprender a quien se llevaba a la cama. También lo sabía el insoportable Gabriel. No tenía idea de que pensaba Dios, pero mientras no los reprobara, todo estaba bien.

-Crowley...

El demonio aceleró las embestidas al escuchar los gemidos demandantes de su amante. Cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo y se tomaron de las manos.

Susurró en el oído de Aziraphale, quien empezaba a temblar con la cercanía de un orgasmo celestial. 

-Angel...

Crowley empezó a mordisquear suavemente con sus colmillos el hombro del angel, quien susurraba entrecortado.

-Crowley...sin..morder... ésta vez...

El demonio sonrió. Sus labios besaron una vez más la piel del hombro de su celeste amante.

  
Aziraphale terminaba una vez más.

  
*

  
Varios minutos después Crowley se encontraba en el borde del techo de un edificio enorme de apartamentos. Una de sus botas apoyada en el borde del techo. Manos en los bolsillos.

Con una mueca del fastidio miraba hacia una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente.

-ñaa...Parecen conejos...

Se giraba para ver aparecer a sus espaldas a Aziraphale. Quien se acercó y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del demonio y una de sus manos en el bicep de éste.

-Se ven felices...  
-Quien no estaría feliz cojiendo todo el día...no es el humano el que me preocupa...  
-No te preocupes...este caso esta en manos de alguien... superior..  
-Ah sí?... creí que tu vigilabas al humano y yo al demonio?... quién más está a cargo?..

Aziraphale tapó su boca con la punta de sus dedos para cubrir una risita.

-Alguien de alto rango...no puedo decir..

Crowley volteó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

*  
Hannibal fumaba un cigarrillo frente a la ventana. Estaba completamente desnudo, mientras observaba las escasas estrellas en el cielo...y un par de espías en el techo del edificio de enfrente..

Will jadeaba aún en la cama. Las sábanas eran un desastre. Estaban cubiertas de sémen y sudor y parte de ellas estaba en el suelo.

Los rizos húmedos se le pegaban a la frente. Gimio exhausto.

-Dios...vas a matarme un día de estos...

El demonio encogió los hombros y siseó como serpiente ante la mención del nombre divino. Murmuró descontento mientras aplastaba la colilla de cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba al pie de la ventana.

-Mmm...Si papá supiera que me acuesto con alguien que menciona a Dios en cada orgasmo me daría un galletazo en la cabeza...

Will logró escuchar el inicio de la queja y se levantó de la cama apoyándose en manos y rodillas para sentarse. Apoyó las almohadas en el espaldar y se dejó caer en ellas. Con los ojos cerrados preguntó distraído.

-Papá?..los demonios tienen padres?... quién es tu padre?...

Will se rascaba el vientre. Empezaba a secarse su sémen y picaba. 

Sin girarse, el demonio contestó.

-No...la mayoría son creados, malos deseos y todo eso, pero yo si tengo padre biológico... Es el diablo.

-QUEEEE!...

Will gritó histérico mientras se sentaba de golpe.

-Tu..tututu...eres el hijo del...ohhh...noooo...por que a mí?..

Se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre la cama. Cubriendo sus ojos con un antebrazo.

Un segundo después sintió como su clavícula era besada por Hannibal. Su lengua, más larga de lo normal en humanos, succionaba marcas en su cuello, subiendo hasta que llegó a su boca.

Will se rehusaba a quitar su antebrazo de sus ojos. Preguntó inseguro.

-Algo malo me va a pasar por dormir contigo?...

Hannibal sonrió mientras quitaba lentamente el brazo para ver a los ojos al joven policía.

-No voy a permitir que nadie te ponga un dedo encima. Venga del cielo o del infierno.

Will se emocionó con las palabras del demonio. Cuando Hannibal capturó su boca en un beso lento y tierno, no se resistió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hannibal.

No sabía cuando había pasado, pero a pesar de su tortuoso inicio, Will no podía negar que se estaba enamorando..eso lo aterraba y lo emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

  
*

  
Eran dos minutos para las siete del viernes. Bilbo estaba bajando de un taxi justo enfrente de casa de Reba. Llevaba un contenedor con un pequeño flan de caramelo que él mismo había preparado.

Tocó a la puerta dos veces. Pudo escuchar los tacones de Reba acercándose. 

La dama abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Hola, Bilbo. Pasa...mmm huelo algo delicioso...caramelo?..

-Hola. Sí. Hice un flan. Espero que te guste..

Riba tomó el postre y dejó entrar al joven bibliotecario.

Bilbo dió dos pasos dentro y se petrificó.

Levantó su mano frente a sí y negó con un dedo. Arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos mientras balbuceaba.

-Ammm...Nop..

  
Y se desmayo.


	6. Chapter 6

Dedos acariciaban la mejilla de Bilbo. Estaba soñando aún?. Estaba muy cómodo, seguramente había bebido mucho y Reba trataba de despertarlo para ir a casa.

Empezaba a despertar de un extraño sueño. Un sueño donde llegaba a casa de Reba solo para encontrar a su primer amor de adolescencia. ..Un demonio.

Abrió los ojos lentamente haciendo un sonido de "hum" en su garganta. Cuando los abrió por completo Francis..Francis Dolarhyde le sonreía con una expresión de tristeza. Sus dedos aún acariciaban la mejilla del joven.

-Ohh...

Los ojos de Bilbo se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sento rápidamente en la cama y se aferró del cuello de Francis rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertemente... Empezó a llorar.  
El demonio estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a la cama. Una de sus manos masajeaba la espalda del joven dibujando circulos para calmarlo, la otra se hundía en los rizos de cobre.

-Creí que... que nunca...te volvería...a ver...

Francis hundió su nariz en el cuello del humano. Bilbo continuó.

-Lo siento...todo lo que dije...no era cierto...no te culpo...

El demonio trató de separarse un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Quiero que seas mi puerta otra vez...

Bilbo lo miró con asombro. Algo de enrojecimiento alrededor de sus ojos.

No cualquier humano podía ser puerta para un demonio. Un camino entre el infierno y el mundo de los humanos. Para ser una puerta permanente se necesitaba intimidad entre humano y demonio. Era una simbiosis. El demonio tenía acceso libre y rápido al inframundo cuando le plazca y el humano dejaba de envejecer y su salud mejoraba al punto de la inmunidad. 

Sabia que lo que el demonio le proponía era reanudar la relación. Susurro con seguridad.

-Siii...

  
*

Las túnicas blancas ondulaban con la brisa matutina. Las hermosas alas doradas rozaban apenas el techo de concreto del edificio. El largo y abundante cabello rizado azabache llegaba a la cintura del hermoso angel. Su piel oscura un contraste bello contra el fondo de sus alas.

Observaba fijamente al otro ente que estaba aperchado en el borde del edificio, observando con molestia. Percibiendo la malicia que emanaba del demoníaco ser.

Sin girarse, el demonio le dijo en una voz burlona.

\- Que hace alguien como tú en este lugar?.Miedo de que haga alguna travesura en tu vecindario?.

El angel sonrió amenazante. Claramente el demonio no tenía idea de a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

Aún antes de existir el infierno..el angel ya existía. Aún antes de la creación universal..

Nunca tan poderoso como "Madre", pero de una capacidad y poder incomparables a ningún ser angelical o espiritual sobre los cielos y bajo la tierra... este demonio no sabía a quien le hablaba...

El demonio levantó la ceja al sentir un alo de poder incrementándose increíblemente...

Había decidido atormentar al otro demonio. Por que éste angel estaba tan interesado en la puerta que él vigilaba?..Intrigado, el demonio preguntó.

-Vigilas a ese demonio también?..  
-No. Al humano.  
-Ah sí.?

Sonrió malicioso el demonio mientras permanecía de cuclillas en el borde del edificio, jugando con las puntas de su cabello claro que le llegaban a los hombros. Sus alas de murciélago negras grisáceo brillaban.

El angel no se mostró impresionado.

-Sí. Y tu no lo tocarás..

Dijo el angel de superior categoría. Sus ojos negros se volvieron completamente blancos fundiendose lo blanco de su ojo con su pupila. Era aterrador a pesar de su apariencia angelical.

*

  
Will se sentía fastidiado. Estaba sudando y se sentía incómodo con el calentador demoníaco que tenía encima. No podía dormir así. Bufó y se giró.

Empezó a empujar a Hannibal para que se quitara.

-Muevete ...tengo calor!.

El demonio solo gruñó quejándose por ser despertado. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos.

Terminaron sobre sus costados .El brazo alrededor de la cintura de Will apretó más su cuerpo y el joven oficial pudo sentir la erección matutina del otro en su baja espalda.

Hannibal, sin despertarse completamente, empezó a moverse rozando su miembro contra los suaves glúteos de Will. Sus brazos apretaban más al joven contra su cuerpo.

Will gruñó y enterró las uñas en los antebrazos del ser infernal. Trataba de safarse empujando hacia abajo los brazos de éste último.

Entónces el demonio movió sus caderas y su miembro se deslizó dentro del húmedo y receptivo cuerpo de Will, quien aspiró de la sorpresa y placer.

-Oh..ahh...tu..tu solo piensas en sexo... quítate...mmnngg...

Dijo casi en susurros Will, cuando Hannibal empezaba a embestir, penetrándolo una y otra vez languidamente.

El demonio mordisqueaba la nuca del joven humano. Will gemía sin control en cada penetración.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Horas después Will ya se había ido al trabajo. Hannibal estaba descansando sobre la azotea del edificio. Sus piernas colgaban del borde del techo. Sus ojos escaneaban la ciudad.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

A unos metros detrás de el , Francis estaba de pie.

-Maestro...el amo quiere verlo.

-Mi padre quiere verme?...tan pronto? Solo han pasado 200 años...que quiere ahora?...

Hannibal se puso de pie y desapareció en una ráfaga. Saltaba con agilidad por los techos de los edificios. Dirigiéndose hacia la estación policial.

Francis regresó al departamento de Bilbo. 

El también debía volver. Siempre debía estar al lado del joven maestro, al menos en el infierno. En la tierra el hijo del amo no gustaba de ser vigilado.

  
*

  
Aziraphale miraba alegremente la expresión del humano que abría la puerta de su balcón a la brisa matutina. Le alegraba saber que las relaciones entre humanos y demonios, aunque surgían de la necesidad de abrir puertas la inframundo, podían evolucionar al sentimiento primigenio.

No sabía por qué el arcangel superior le había asignado proteger específicamente a éste humano, pero le alegraba que su trabajo coincidiera con el de Crowley.

Sintió brazos alrededor de su cintura y un beso en su cuello, que lo llevaron a inclinar la cabeza en el hombro del demonio.

-Hablando del demonio..jijiji...  
-Hola mi angel..  
-Vienes a hacerme conpañia?...el demonio que vigilas no está..parece que fue al inframundo..  
-Mmm..no. Debo irme por un momento a reportarme..el jefe llama...

Dijo Crowley mientras olía los cabellos detrás de la oreja del angel.

-Oh... volverás pronto?..

El angel preguntó con un tono perceptible de tristeza. Crowley contesto susurrando en su cuello.

-Mmm..por que es tán importante ese humano que vigilas? Si puedo saber?...

El angel susurró la respuesta mientras observaba al joven humano tomando té y pastelillos en su balcón. 

  
-Observa su alma...

  
Crowley obedeció. Miró fijamente al pecho del joven.

En lugar de haber un orbe blanco brillante había un orbe que reflejaba todos los colores del arcoiris. Casi parecía un prisma de tan hermoso.

Era una de las almas más puras que había visto, solo superada por la del hijo de Madre. Cualquier demonio querría recolectarla en el momento de la muerte del humano.

  
-Maldición...

  
*

  
Horas después, Aziraphale observaba al joven saliendo de la biblioteca en hora del almuerzo. Sonrió. Tenía ganas de un té con galletitas.

De repente sintió uno brazos envolverlo desde atrás rápidamente y una garra afilada como cuchillo se hundió en su estómago.

Aziraphale exhaló un gemido de dolor. 

El demonio que lo había atacado se había acercado en un momento de distracción. Sus cabellos rozaban el rostro del angel al tiempo que susurró en su oido. 

-Yo jugaré un poco con éste humano..no te preocupes..lo dejaré..casi..intacto...

Una risita macabra hizo sentir temor e ira al mismo tiempo al angel. Tomó un mechon de cabello en una de sus manos y haló con fuerza. Si algo le pasaba y volvía al cielo, Crowley sabría que hacer.

-AHhh... MALDITO ÁNGEL!...

El demonio lo empujó con fuerza. Aziraphale cayó al piso del tejado de la biblioteca gimiendo.

En ese momento en el infierno, caminando hacia la sala de reuniones del amo, Crowley sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.. susurró tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.  
-Angel..

Debía volver de inmediato. Daría explicaciones por su ausencia luego...

  
*

  
Aziraphale yacía en el suelo de la azotea. Estaba de lado sosteniendo uno de sus costados. Alrededor de su cuerpo un charco de líquido traslúcido y algo escarchado crecía más y más. 

Estaba desangrandose...

Pronto volvería por la fuerza al cielo.

Se sentía cada vez más débil, cuando sintió que estaba cerca de discorporarse, una ráfaga de viento anunció la llegada de Crowley. 

Las alas negras del demonio se encogieron al tocar sus pies el suelo y éste corrió de inmediato al lado de Aziraphale.

Lo sostuvo por la cabeza levantando su torso y apoyándolo en sus piernas. Muy afligido susurró el nombre del ángel.

  
-Aziraphale...

  
En ángel abrió los ojos y sonrió con esfuerzo solo para suspirar el nombre de Crowley, mientras apenas levantaba su mano hecha puño.

Crowley se sorprendió al ver lo que empuñaba.

Era un mechón de cabello rubio.

El demonio lo llevó a su naríz y cerrando los ojos percibió la firma de un demonio muy conocido por su sadismo.

Aziraphale suspiró entrecortado. Crowley apoyó su frente contra la de éste y luego susurró contra sus labios antes de besarlo.

-Vuelme a mí pronto..mi angel..

Mientras lo besaba el angel desaparecía lentamente hasta que sólo quedaron pequeñas partículas brillantes flotando hacia el cielo.

Crowley vió como ascendían. Luego gruñó mientras apretaba el puño. Con una voz aterradora de tonos bajos escupió con ira el nombre de quien se había atrevido a lastimar a su angel...

-Mason..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insinuación de asalto sexual. Pero no pasa.  
> Cuidense. Fíjense en las tags.

Bilbo despertaba lentamente.

Mason lo observaba con curiosidad. Había sido divertido probar una y otra puerta indiscriminadamente. Era como saltar de ascensor en ascensor. Lastima que los humanos no duraran mucho. 

Pero había aprendido que no eran resistentes a sus juegos. Ésta vez no sería tan drástico. Quería saborear el miedo en los ojos de éste pequeño humano antes de regresar a buscar a la puerta en la que estaba interesado en realidad.

Había sido un pequeño error de calculo. Al seguir al sirviente del hijo del gran gobernante del inframundo a ese departamento, había confundido a éste pequeño con el juguete preferido de su majestad.

Que lástima. Que interesante sería tener sus manos en una puerta que no muere de inmediato. Solo podía significar que era una alma muy especial.

Mason se relamió los labios pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con él antes de devolverselo sin vida. Llevaría su alma al infierno. Despertaría la ira del hijo de su majestad y podría retarlo a un duelo por la gubernatura del lado oeste.

Pero primero lo primero, si éste no era la puerta solo significaba que era de Francis. Cuando él apareciera lo eliminaría. Así podría acercarse a la puerta deseada cuando el hijo de su majestad no estuviese.

Pero el pequeñin ahora despertaba. No menos interesante. Ya quería ver sus lágrimas.

Bilbo sintió que sus brazos estaban dormidos. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo y le ardían las muñecas. El dolor lo despertaba rápidamente.

Parpadeó lo que creyó era sudor cayendo de sus cejas. Su mirada desenfocada recorría el lugar. Parecía ser una especie de edificio abandonado. Las paredes estaban manchadas de humedad y moho. La pintura que parecía antigua caía descascarandose. Era lúgubre y frío.

Frente a él una figura borrosa se acercaba lentamente. Quiso mover sus brazos pero no pudo. Miró a sus pies que colgaban sobre el suelo.

Se asustó y su visión se enfocó. Miró hacia su brazo izquierdo que empezaba a dolerle demasiado. Estaba atado con cuerdas, en las muñecas y en su torso, a la pared fría. La palma de su mano tenía un agujero del tamaño de una moneda que lo atravesaba. Sangraba mucho.

Su respiración se aceleró y empezó a sudar más. Entró en pánico silencioso.

Otra gota cayó como en cámara lenta hacia el suelo y sus ojos la siguieron hasta que tocó la superficie.

No era sudor. Era un gota de sangre..

Bilbo soltó un gemido de miedo. Su barbilla era levantada por dos garras hacia arriba.

Mason lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Bilbo susurró aterrado.

-Que quieres de mí?...

Mason levantó las cejas .

-Pensé que ibas a preguntar quien o qué soy...pero veo que lo imaginas. Soy un demonio igual que tu...amante.. 

Las garras lo soltaron y empezaron a bajar por su torso desnudo hacia su sexo. Se detuvieron justo antes. Mason lo miró temblar y dijo en un tono coqueto.

-Solo quiero jugar un poco antes de que venga Francis... creés que a él le gustaría un trío?...Oh estoy seguro que te gustará la doble penetración mmm... Él y yo al mismo tiempo cojiendote mmm...

Susurro el demonio muy cerca de su oído. 

Una lengua bífida recorrió el lóbulo del pobre humano que ahora temblaba más. Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Bilbo apretaba los puños a pesar de que brotaba más sangre de los agujeros en sus palmas. No quería llorar..ni suplicar.. eso parecía lo que el demonio quería y no le daría gusto hasta que llegara Francis.

Pensó en su mente con mucha fuerza en el nombre de Francis. Gritaba por dentro para que regresara pronto. Cerró sus ojos al sentir la asquerosa lengua recorrer su mandíbula y luego el malvado ente susurró en su oído.

-Probablemente... sabías que los gatos tienen púas en sus miembros para no dejar escapar a las hembras..me pregunto como lo sentirás?...

Los ojos de Bilbo se abrieron de par en par...a causa del terror..

En ese momento sintió un gran poder salir con fuerza de su pecho. Gimió mientras una luz intensa que duró un segundo iluminaba su pecho.

Parpadeó y vió a unos metros a Francis con las alas semi-extendidas tomando por el cuello al otro demonio. 

Empezaron a luchar...


	9. Chapter 9

-NOooooo!..BASTA!... DÉJALO!...

Bilbo gritaba desesperadamente. Lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Francis había tenido la ventaja por un tiempo desde el inicio de la pelea, pero ahora estaba en el suelo. Cubierto de sangre recibiendo la ira del demonio superior.

El rostro de Francis estaba irreconocible por la cantidad de sangre que lo cubría . Debajo de la sangre oscureciendo sus facciones podía notarse que su naríz estaba rota. La sangre de demonio era más oscura que la de los seres humanos. Un color muy oscuro parecido al vino.

-Por favor déjalo... mátame a mí.. déjalo ir..

Suplicó débilmente el joven humano. Su cabeza colgaba y las lágrimas empezaban a hacer un pequeño charco en el suelo que se mezclaba con su sangre ya casi seca.

Mason dejó de darle puñetazos al rostro de Francis, quien ya respiraba haciendo ruidos extraños. Giró su rostro hacia el humano y sonrió. Se levantó lentamente y empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba Bilbo.

Francis seguía en el suelo. Sus puños temblaban mientras se esforzaba por levantarse. Suspiró el nombre de su puerta.

-Bil..bo..

Mason caminaba lentamente hacia Bilbo. Escupió sangre, tenía el labio partido, pero se regeneraba rápidamente. Una de sus alas tenía un agujero que iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeño con cada paso que daba.

Bilbo temblaba. Sus ojos ,abiertos de par en par, no dejaban de observar el avance del demonio.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, Bilbo observó, en camara lenta a causa del miedo, los pies de otro demonio en los hombros de Mason. 

Mason gritó fuertemente. 

Bilbo no podía apartar ls mirada..

La cabeza del demonio estaba siendo arrancada..

  
La piel y músculo empezaba a desgarrarse en el cuello del demonio , pero antes de que Crowley pudiese arrancarle la cabeza, Mason desapareció en una nube densa de azufre y humo.

Sus palabras llenas de ira llenaron el espacio donde había estado su cuerpo.

-Tengo un mejor precio que atrapar.

Los zapatos de Crowley tocaron el suelo y se dirigió a Francis para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Rápido, regresa al inframundo y avisa que Mason es el responsable. Dile al jefe que va detrás de la pareja de su hijo.

Francis se incorporó y asintió. Sus heridas empezaban a curarse. Caminó hacia Bilbo y lo libero de sus ataduras. Susurró.

-Perdóname..no pude protegerte..

Bilbo lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza. Francis lo cargaba con cuidado en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien ahora... creí que morirías..ohh!  
-Shhh...no llores más. Ademas no puedo morir aquí en este mundo, sólo en el infierno.

Crowley materializó un abrigo y se lo entregó a Francis antes de retirarse para darles privacidad.

  
*

  
-Ahh...ya es suficiente para mi..me voy a casa.  
-Will..ya te vas?. Apenas son las 10. Vamos!... otra ronda..

Dijo un intoxicado Brian. Jimmy miraba a la distancia , mientras comía maní y daba unos sorbos a su cerveza.

Estaban en un bar. Habían quedado después del trabajo. Por primera vez sus días libres coincidían.

Will se colocaba su chaqueta y acomodaba sus lentes.

-Nahh...estoy agotado..voy a dormir todo el día de mañana..

Zeller titubeo, pero al final le dijo.

-Amm.. puedo hablar contigo solo un momento... en privado.

Will lo miro perplejo. 

-Claro..  
-Vamos al callejón..ya vuelvo Jimny, no te duermas sobre la barra.  
-mmmm...

Contestó parpadeando de sueño el pobre agente.

En el callejón oscuro Brian jugaba con las monedas y llaves en sus bolsillos. Estaba nervioso.

-Brian?..que ocurr.mmmnn!

Brian había tomado por la cintura a Will y lo besaba. Sus manos apretaban la cintura del otro. Su ceño fruncido. Will intentó hablar, pero al abrir su boca, La lengua de Brian la invadió.

-Bri..mmnnn...

Will terminó el beso girando lentamente su cabeza a un lado. Brian aún lo abrazaba. Su frente ahora descansaba en el hombro de Will. Las manos de Will apretaban los brazos de su amigo. Dijo en voz baja, mientras miraba al piso.

-No tenía idea..Brian...

Brian hizo un sonido en su garganta, entre risa y ronquido. Will continuó.

-Lo siento..Yo...estoy con alguien...y... lo quiero..

Brian levantó la cabeza de su hombro y asintió separándose lentamente. Antes de mirar a la cara a Will limpió sus lágrimas. Will sintió compasión.

Brian extendió su mano y lo miró a los ojos sonriendo forzadamente.

-Amigos?...  
-Siii..

Sonrió Will y estrechó su mano.

*

Bilbo se había reído un poco cuando se materializó un colchón en el lúgubre lugar. Obra del nuevo demonio que había llegado a ayudarlos. 

Francis había lamido sus heridas. Los agujeros en sus manos y en su sien y las pequeñas laceraciones en todo su cuerpo se estaban curando con rapidez. Pero el demonio debía volver para reportarse al infierno.

Tenían las manos entrelazadas. El movimiento de las caderas del demonio movia el colchón. 

Francis penetraba lenta y profundamente a Bilbo. Le hacia el amor lo más delicadamente que podía para no reabrir sus heridas. Después de unos minutos el tatuaje del humano empezó a brillar levemente.

El demonio empezó a besarlo y a penetrárlo más rápidamente hasta que Bilbo pintó sus estómagos con su semilla. Entónces el brillo se hizo más intenso. Francis gruñó mientras lo llenaba y la luz se hizo demasiado potente como para ver.

Minutos después el joven salía por la puerta del olvidado edificio. Crowley estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes. Sus tobillos cruzados en una pose relajada. Bilbo apretó más contra su cuerpo el abrigo.

Crowley se le acercó .

-Te llevaré a casa..te protegeré hasta que vuelva Francis.

Bilbo asintió. El demonio lo cargó en brazos y extendió sus alas negras para alzar el vuelo.


	10. Chapter 10

La puerta se cerró y Brian apoyó los codos en la madera a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jimmy. Se besaban como si no hubiese mañana. El agente no tenía idea de que Jimmy lo deseara tanto.

El otro movía sus caderas buscando frotar sus erecciones. Brian lo tomó por debajo de los glúteos y lo levantó. Separó un poco los labios de los de Jimmy cuando rio por la sorpresa.

-Cama...  
-Segunda puerta a la izquierda..

Contesto gimiendo Jimmy.

Continuaron besándose y de vez en cuando se apoyaban en la pared para continuar la sensual fricción hasta q llegaron de alguna manera ilesos a la habitación de Jimmy.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Al amanecer Brian observaba a Jimmy mientras dormía. Era el mejor sexo que había tenido en años. Había sido loco, frenético, casi animal y después..Jimmy había sido... tierno. Su cuerpo había expresado lo que no le habría dicho a Brian en años y años de amistad.

Will y Beverly tenían razón...solo que Brian estaba tan enfocado en Will que no lo había notado o no había querido notarlo..al final del día, Jimmy era el que se preocupaba por él.

Brian susurró.

-Tu siempre has estado ahí para mí..

Jimmy suspiró un poco, pero no despertó, mientras Brian acariciaba su cabello.

*

Francis avanzaba por los corredores oscuros con rapidez. Logró encontrar al joven amo en la sala de reuniones. Ya había ... charlado con su padre.

Se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

-Sus majestades...

Hannibal y su padre lo miraron. El gobernante supremo del inframundo se giró hacia Francis y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantará. Hoy tenía el aspecto de una joven bella de cabello liso y oscuro, pecas sobre su nariz y hermosos ojos azules. En esa forma se hacia llamar Abigail. 

-Habla...

Ordenó el gobernante.

-Señor ...Mason está detras de la puerta de Hannibal..antes de eso fue detrás de la mía creyendo por error que era la de su hijo...

Hannibal se tensó y antes de que pudiese gritarle que por que demonios no estaba protegiendo a Will, su padre lo interrumpió. No había nada que se le escapase. Ya lo sabía..

-Mmm..curioso. Justo cuando estaba pidiéndole a Hanni que lo trajera de vuelta.. Mason ha estado muy travieso. Pero una cosa es corromper almas y otra muy distinta es matar inocentes..eso no le compete..ahh ya me ha causado bastantes problemas con los de la oficina de arriba..

Francis agrego sombrío..

-Señor... además descorporó a un ángel...

La ceja del gobernante subió lentamente. La atmósfera cambió. Las paredes se volvieron más oscuras, hacia más frío y algo de sangre goteaba de los cuadros decorativos. Su aspecto cambió completamente.

Solo cuando estaba realmente molesto tomaba la forma masculina, aquel a quien llamaban Oscar. Su voz tomó un tono frío y calculador. Miró a Hannibal.

-Te dejaré pelear con él en un combate ritual. Y dado q atacó al angel que acompaña a Crowley así como también a la puerta de tu custodio...los tres podrán luchar contra él...ahora salgan de aquí y vayan a buscar a tu compañero humano..tu verdadera pareja..

Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Hannibal..

-Padre...  
-Tienes mi maldi...digo mi bendición. Sabia que algún día encontrarás a alguien así..solo que no creí que fuese humano...en fin. Vayanse. Mason debe estar cerca de él..

Francis y Hannibal asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro. 

Frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la barba oscura. No se llevaba de lo mejor con la oficina de arriba, pero al menos había logrado a un acuerdo con Madre durante el fallido apocalipsis. Razón por la cual permitió la relación entre un demonio y un ángel...pero ahora Mason estaba interfiriendo en cosas más grandes que él mismo.. debía terminar con él. Después de todo no quería lidiar con la burocracia que vendría después.

Empezó a caminar hacia sus habitaciones. Las gigantescas puertas se abrieron por si solas y como siempre lo esperaban un número considerable de amantes. 

Hoy tenía antojo de... Dimmond. Su cuerpo se fue transformando en Abigail nuevamente, mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaban reclinados sus amantes. 

Dimmond sonrió y empezó a gatear en dirección de su amo.

* 

  
Will sacaba sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. Suspiró cuando abrió la puerta. Tomaría un baño y se iría a dormir. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, una silueta lo esperaba en la oscuridad junto a la ventana de bahía que cubría una de las paredes.

Will se tensó y encendió la luz.

Un hombre bien parecido, de cabello rubio y ojos claros con una sonrisa maligna lo miraba.

-Quién demonios es ust...ahhh..

Todo el aire dejó sus pulmones al ser impactado por el desconocido. Sus lentes cayeron al suelo quebrándose. En camara lenta, Will miró como unas garras extendidas atravesaban su hombro hasta salir por su espalda. Una de las rodillas del demonio lo empujó hacia el suelo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un segundo a causa del dolor. Madon cayó de rodillas sobre Will. Una rodilla en su hombro bueno y la otra a un lado de Will sobre el piso. La mano con garras retractiles se levantaba rápidamente. Las uñas goteaban sangre. Era demasiada sangre.

A Will le ardía mucho el hombro. Sentía mareos. No quiso ver como estaba su hombro sabia que habría un gran hueco y estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente.

-Hoola..cariño..Vamos a divertirnos un poco ésta noche...

Sonrió enfermizamente el demonio. 


	11. Chapter 11

  
En su mente Will solo pensaba en Hannibal. Que lo encontraría muerto sin saber quien lo había matado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas . No había manera de evitar que se desangrara hasta morir.

Mason lo observaba . Estaba de pie . Will jadeaba en el suelo de su departamento. El demonio sonrió. 

-Tengo prisa.. así que no jugaré mucho contigo. Te hare mi puerta y volveré al inframundo no sin antes atravesarte cariño..Cuantos siglos llorará por tí el hijo del rey?? me pregunto.

Empezó a quitarse los pantalones. Los ojos de Will se abrieron al máximo. El demonio pensaba empalarlo, mientras lo usaba para volver al inframundo?.. Will empezó a sudar, quiso incorporarse tomando su hombro herido. Mason lo pateó en el hombro herido para hacerlo caer.

El oficial cayó nuevamente de espaldas , gimiendo de dolor. Mason ya estaba completamente desnudo cuando Will alzó la mirada. El demonio se le aproximó agachándose sobre él. El joven usó la fuerza de ambas piernap para empujarlo lejos de sí. Mason cayó sobre la mesa del sofá rompiéndola. Will aprovechó para girarse y apoyándose en un codo se levantó.

Corrió a su habitación y tomó su arma de reglamento. Una garra lo asió por el hombro herido y lo avento hacia la sala nuevamente. Su espalda golpeó el sofa. Will miraba turbio y sudaba mucho. Se estaba desangrando rápidamente. Vio la silueta del demonio avanzando hacia él. Levantó el arma y disparó dándole en el estómago. Mason gimió, pero no mostró más dolor. Sus dedos se llenaron de sangre oscura al tocar el agujero que le había hecho a quemarropa el humano.

La mano aún con el arma cayo a un lado de su cuerpo. Will había perdido el conocimiento.

Mason lo levantó y lo colocó en el suelo. Retiró sus ropas hasta sus boxers. Frunció los labios. El humano no estaría consciente. Que aburrido. Pero ahora que estaba herido y el príncipe lo buscaba, no tardaría en regresar a buscar a su humano. Mason mataría al joven antes de que Hannibal pudiese regresar del inframundo.

Acarició su miembro un par de veces antes de inclinarse sobre el desmayado Will. 

En ese momento una luz muy fuerte surgió del torso del joven. Mason chasqueó los dientes. Se habia demorado mucho.

Hannibal salió rugiendo de en medio de la luz y ambos cayeron rodando por el suelo. El príncipe infernal no perdió tiempo y empezó a demoler a golpes el rostro de Mason, quien reía a enfermizas carcajadas que se volvían guturales con cada puñetazo. 

Una mano en el hombro de Hannibal lo hizo sobresaltarse. Era Francis.

-Señor...su puerta..

Hannibal se levantó de inmediato de encima de Mason. Asintió y fue a donde estaba Will. La ira lo llenaba y también el miedo de perder a su amante. Lo levantó delicadamente. En la periferia vió como Francis le torcía el cuello a Mason. El demonio desapareció en una nube de polvo y cenizas. 

El príncipe demonio depósito a Will en la cama. Estaba muy pálido. Sus labios perdían color. Estaba punto de morir. Los ojos del príncipe se llenaron de lágrimas y lo besó tiernamente. Le quitó los boxers y alineó su miembro con la entrada del joven. No estaría tan húmeda, pero lo recibiría a causa de su magia.

Lo penetró y continúo besándolo. Su pulso era débil. Sus respiraciones casi imperceptibles. Lenta y suavemente continco penetrándolo. Sus labios ahora rozaban las mejillas del humano. Tan pequeño y frágil en comparación con su propio cuerpo. Algunas lágrimas cayeron en el rostro del joven.

-Willl...Willl...no me hagas ir por tí al inframundo... quédate..quedate conmigo..

La luz proveniente del tatuaje empezó a brillar débilmente. Un susurro muy debil, apenas audible escapó de los ensangrentados labios.

-Hann..ibal..

El demonio hundió su rostro en el cuello del joven y continuó penetrándolo despacio y cuidadosamente para no hacerlo sufrir aún más. El tatuaje brilló con más intensidad. Will gimió. Hannibal tomó el flácido miembro de su puerta en su mano y empezó a masturbarlo hasta que estuvo un poco duro. Will susurró con más fuerza.

-Hannibal...

La luz se volvió tan intensa que cegó a Will por un momento cuando intentaba abrir sus ojos. Hannibal lo beso. Will gimió en el beso y pudo levantar el brazo sano para acariciar los cabellos del demonio. Luego inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y terminó débilmente. Hannibal lo siguió en silencio, apretando los dientes mientras su semilla llenaba el interior de su puerta amada.

  
*  
Horas después, Will despertaba en su cama. Las sábanas estaban limpias e impecables. Parecían nuevas. Se sentó en la cama y examinó su cuerpo con la llema de sus dedos. Estaba intacto. Hannibal lo había sanado. Incluso la cicatriz en su rodilla de cuando cayó de su bicicleta a los 8 años había desaparecido.

Se levantó completamente desnudo y caminó rápido a la sala.

Todo estaba como nuevo. Su celular estaba sobre la mesa del sofá. Lo tomó y vió que habían pasado varias horas. Habia un mensaje suyo para Jack reportándose enfermo y la respuesta de éste último concediéndole un par de días.

Fué a la cocina y había comida preparada en el microondas. No comió sin embargo . Miraba la ventana intacta de su sala. Parpadeó y se dirigió al baño a verse en el espejo. Se miró por unos segundos.

De repente se formaron ondas en la superficie del espejo, como si fuera la superficie del agua. Will retrocedió unos pasos. Luego desaparecieron y unas letras empezaron a formarse , el agua les daba forma.

-Te Amo

Ante sus ojos desaparecieron. Will quería llorar. Su voz quebrada rompió el silencio.

-Yo también..

  
*  
Las semanas pasaban y aún no había señales de Hannibal. Nada parecia haber cambiado. Era como la vida antes de Hannibal. El trabajo era el mismo. La comida era la misma. Las personas a su alrededor seguían las mismas rutinas .

Era como si Hannibal nunca hubiese existido. Como si hubiese sido un sueño.

Los asesinatos pararon de repente. Nunca encontraron al culpable. La investigación seguía abierta, pero habían llegado a un punto muerto. 

  
Tanta normalidad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Will lego a su departamento tarde en la noche. sin si quiera dejar las llaves en la tasa donde las colocaba como era su rutina, el joven oficial se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente . Se quedó sentado en el suelo y suspiró. Pronto se cumpliría un mes de su ausencia.

Lo extrañaba tanto..

*

  
El rey caminó con prisa y elegancia hasta el borde del fozo. Vestia un traje formal y esta vez usaba su forma masculina. En su mano apareció una copa de vino al extender su palma. Tomó un sorbo y la copa desapareció. Aclaró su garganta y en una voz dominante y con una sonrisa aterradora dijo a los presentes.

-Muy bien putas... hora del espectáculo!.. 


End file.
